Traps
The Traps of the Metro are as deadly as they are common, and they pack a punch. Most of the time the traps are tripwires, other times, a simple yet efficient alarm system using hanging cans. Most traps are hard to find, but are usually just overlooked by the unwary. If these cans are disturbed, anyone around will know that someone disturbed them. Also, some dangling can traps are known to have a grenade at the top, so if you manage to move it to the slightest, try to get away before the fireworks happen. Appearances The traps are encountered on the surface of the ruined city, and in the Metro itself. A good sum of the times a tripwire will be guarding a stash of ammo and medkits. The other tripwire trap unleashes a big wood log with many stakes and nails wedged into it, perfect for dealing with the unsuspected. Other traps found are used as a simple, but effective alarm system, utilizing hanging cans, or piles of broken glass. Some of the different traps found in the Metro include: * Tripwire Traps - Set off whenever the player walks through the wire to release the mechanism ** Grenade - The Tripwire is attached to the Grenade, and will cause it to explode if triggered. This usually ends in instant death unless you are far from the blast and are running through the wire. These traps can be disarmed by using the action key on the grenade. If triggered, enemies will be on full alert. ** Round - These are found earlier in the game, and are simply a Round rigged to explode when triggered. It doesn't do much damage, but can be a nuisance if triggered in a dangerous time. These can also be disarmed. If triggered, enemies will be on full alert. ** Swinging Spiked Log - A simple but dangerous trap, triggers a spiked log to swing down at the player if triggered. Will end in an instant death, but if the player is quick enough, it can be avoided. If triggered, it may not even alert any enemies, as it is fairly quiet. Uses The main use for traps is simply for protection. The majority of the traps can be found around settlements or camps, used to protect them from intruders, mutant or human. Most of these traps however, are alarms, but some tripwire traps can be found around settlements too, most notably around Cursed Station. Other traps will be guarding important areas such as stashes or enemy flanks, the bandits often use traps around their patrol areas and camps, and the player will encounter many of them in these areas. Some traps are just plain natural, such as some of the piles of glass, which were left there when some glass was broken. Although people have been know to use piles of glass for traps as well. They will not damage the player, but will alert nearby enemies, although it is not as loud as the hanging cans. Disarming The only downside is that you can only disarm the grenade or bullet trip wires, any other trap you have to avoid/jump over. The disarming procedure is quite easy, and in return, if you are missing one (or more) grenades, it will give you one. #Go near to the grenade/round trap, crouch if needed to. #Usually near a wall, there will be a small slot where the grenade or round is being held. #Press your USE key (default "E") on the grenade/round. #The trap will be disarmed, and you will obtain the round/grenade - or if you're at grenade capacity, the grenade will be disabled. Related Achievements Trivia * You may trigger the log trap by shooting the log itself. * Patrolling enemies will not become alerted if they see a triggered log trap. * It seems that if you already have full grenade capacity, you have to get much closer to the trap mechanism to actually disarm it. Trap tripwire shotgun.jpg|A rigged shotgun shell trap Trap tripwire pipebomb.jpg|A Pipebomb Tripwire Trap tripwire canister.jpg|Fuel Can Tripwire. Its similar to the pipebomb Tripwire, yet stronger. Trap spiked log.jpg|Spiked Log Trap